Crossover Gaje Series: Habede
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: "Jangan-jangan, kita jomblo."/DLDR


**Warning**

: OOC, awas typo! Gaje ples abstrak bahasa aneh. AU Gakuen

 **Genre** : Romance gagal, Humor receh, Sho-ai

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Sengoku Basara punya Capcom, Samurai Warriors punya Koei

Habede

Selamat Membaca

"MOTOCHIKA-DONO!" teriak seorang remaja laki-laki berambut coklat diikat kuda kepada Motochika sambil membawa bola di tangannya.

"Ada apa Yuki?"

"Itu ada konser di taman dekat sekolah." kata Yukimura pada Motochika sambil menunjuk ke arah taman itu berada.

"Ya terus kalau disana ada konser dadakan kenapa?" tanya Motochika.

"Sepertinya," -Yukimura melihat ke arah taman berada- "Mori-dono sudah pergi kesana."

Mendengar nama gebetannya disebut, Motochika jadi penasaran sama musik yang bisa menggaet gebetannya itu, karena setau Motochika, Mori tidak suka dengan suasana ramai macam di tempat ajeb-ajeb.

Motochika mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Yuki, gue kaga percaya."

Yukimura menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi, benar Mori bersama Masiamune ke taman situ." Yukimura tetep keukeuh.

Motochika menatap Yukimura curiga. "Sejak kapan Mori dekat dengan kucing liar peliharaan si naga?"

Ditatap curiga oleh Motochika bikin Yukimura mulai kehabisan akal.

"Yuki, lu bohongin gue ya?"

Yukimura menggeleng cepat. "Motochika-dono aku tidak," -Yukimura melempar bola sepak sembarang- "berbohong." setelah itu Yukimura menarik tangan Motochika ke taman itu.

Setelah diajak lari, dan ditarik oleh Yukimura, di gerbang sekolah ada Masamune sedang jongkok di dekat situ. Melihat Masamune yang lagi jongkok dekat situ Yukimura ngerem mendadak, dan rasa penasaran mampir ke Yukimura.

"Masamune-dono lagi ngapain?"

"Yuk, liat kucing gue ga?" tanya Masamune yang masih jongkok membelakangi Yukimura.

"Tadi Yuki liat masiamune sedang akrab dengan Mori-dono, sekarang mereka lagi menikmati konser di taman deket sini." jawab Yukimura.

"Hoo,"-Masamune berdiri, lalu membalikkan badannya- "kalian mau kesanakan?" tanya Masamune pada Motochika sama Yukimura.

Motochika geleng-geleng, Yukimura ngangguk-ngangguk penuh semangat. Masamune tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, _LET'S PARTY_!" teriak Masamune penuh semangat, dan berlari menuju taman yang ada di sebelah timur laut, diikuti oleh Yukimura yang setia menarik tangan Motochika.

Sesampainya mereka di taman tersebut, tangan Motochika sudah dilepas oleh Yukimura. Di taman itu tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada pohon sakura yang sedang mengugurkan daun-daunnya. Masamune, dan Motochika terdiam. Seketika mereka menatap Yukimura curiga.

"Yuki, mana yang katanya ada konser di taman ini?" tanya Masamune.

"Itu,"-Yukimura celingak-celinguk nyari pengamen berambut hitam, dan putih yang dilihatnya tadi- "ITU! " tunjuk Yukimura pada pemuda yang sedang memainkan shamisen di tengah taman.

"Jadi maksud Yuki itu konser dadakan yang diselenggarakan oleh pengamen itu?"

Yukimura ngangguk-ngangguk lagi. "Iya, dan di dekat pemuda itu ada Mori-dono yang sedang menggendong masiamune."

Motochika sama Masamune menopang dagu, mata mereka memperhatikan penonton yang sedang mengerubungi pemuda itu. Setelah beberapa menit memperhatikan kerumunan, akhirnya mereka menemukan apa yang mereka cari di dalam kerumunan, dan langsung mendekatinya.

"MORI." Motochika menepuk kedua pundak pemuda berambut coklat pendek itu.

Masamune merebut kucing yang lagi di gendong oleh Mori. "MASIAMUNE!" -Masamune menempelkan wajahnya pada muka kucingnya itu- "aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Mori membalikkan badannya, menghadap pada pemuda yang menepuk pundaknya tadi. Raut wajah tidak senang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyanya ketus.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku kesini?"

"Hmph," -Mori kembali memunggungi Motochika, melihat pemuda asing itu memainkan _shamisen_ , dan mendengar lagu yang dibawakan oleh pemuda asing itu yang membuat tenang baginya- "lihatlah dia, dia hebat memainkan _shamisen_ , sementara kerjaanmu hanya tidak masuk kelas kek berandalan kelas kakap yang harus di ceramahi tiap hari di ruang BK."

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya."

Masamune menatap Motochika, dan Mori datar. "Jangan sampai ada KDRT di antara kalian." katanya, Masamune pun melenggang pergi bersama Yukimura yang daritadi diam.

JRENG

Prok prok prok

Tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton pada pemuda itu, pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya. Setelah itu orang-orang yang meriung pemuda itu pada bubar termasuk Mori-tanpa sepengetahuan Motochika- karena keberadaan Mori yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Motochika hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Dan sedikit rasa penasaran dengan pemuda asing di depannya. Motochika berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kau,"

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan pada _shamisen_ nya, dan menatap Motochika.

"Kamu memanggilku?"

Motochika mengangguk. "Maaf kalau aku bertanya hal ini, siapa kau? Dan darimana kau berasal?"

"Aku adalah dirimu dari dunia lain, aku berasal dari Shikoku, dan baru sampai di kota ini tadi pagi."

Motochika mengernyit. "Jadi namamu juga Motochika Chosokabe."

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua saling menunjuk. "Jangan-jangan," -Kedua Motochika ini ngomong barengan- "kita jomblo."

Mereka menurunkan jari telunjukknya.

"Tapi gue punya istri kok."

"Gue juga punya gebetan."

"Oh, yang cowo berambut pendek itu ya? Yang mengelu-elukan nama gue." katanya jahil.

"Kan mulutnya yang mengelu-elukan nama lu, hatinya cuman buat gue."

"Situ yakin?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Panggil aku Chosokabe."

"Ga, Chika aja."

Chosokabe cemberut. "Emang gue paan dipanggil Chika?"

"Pengamen nyasar dari Shikoku." Motchika nyengir tanpa dosa.

JDANG!

Kepala Motochika di pukul dengan shamisen yang masih di genggam Chika- eh Chosokabe.

"SAKIT CHIKA!"

JDANG!

Dua kali kepala Motochika kena pukulan oleh dirinya beda fandom itu.

"Chika berhenti memukul kepala gue dengan _shamisen_ , sakit tau," protes Motochika, tangan kanannya sibuk mengusap kepalanya.

"Oke terserah lu mau manggil gue apa, berarti gue bakal panggil elu Moto jadi kalo digabungin-"

"JADI MOTOCHIKA!"

Chosokabe ngangguk-ngangguk aja tapi di dalam hatinya ada rasa kesal karena perkataan dipotong seenak jidat sama si mata satu di depannya itu.

"MOTOCHIKA-NII CHAN!"

Dari kejauhan ada seorang seorang perempuan berambut bob berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Motochika.

"Hah.. hah… Motochika-niichan ada tante-tante serba pink yang nyariin Motochika-niichan."

"Siapa?"

"Koshosho."

"Apa? Kosrekan WC?" Motochika ga mudeng.

JDANG!

"WADWOH!"

"Gadis manis, dimanakah gerangan perempuan itu?"

"Itu di pintu masuk taman ini." jawab Tsuruhime, muncul tanda tanya di atas kepalanya.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Tsuruhime, Chosokabe langung pergi menemui tante-tante yang dimaksud Tsuruhime.

"Motochika-nii chan, siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah diriku dari fandom lain." jawab Motochika cepat.

Tsuruhime makin bingung, kok jauh banget ya? _Yang satu ubanan, yang satu di ombre putih_. Tsuruhime menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir.

"Tsuru, kamu liat Mori ga?"

"Lagi main sama Mitsunyari di teras sekolah."

"Oke, makasih Tsuru."

Motochika berlari kembali menuju sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan aka di pintu masuk taman Motochika melihat Chosokabe dikasih kecup pipi kiri-kanan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun sama tante-tante yang disebut sama Tsuruhime tadi. Motochika berhenti di pintu masuk, doi lari di tempat.

"Chik, itu istri lu?"

"Iya, mang nape iri? gue punya cewe sedangkan elu punya cowo?" tanya Chosokabe dengan seringai.

"Ngapain iri, SW sama SB tuh saling melengkapi tauch!" teriak Motochika gaje terus lanjut berlari ke sekolah.

Setelah sampai di teras sekolah, Motochika cuma melihat Yukimura bermain dengan kucing kesayangan pacarnya itu. Motochika pun mendekati Yukimura yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"Yuk, liat Mori ga?"

Yukimura geleng-geleng.

"Mitsunari?"

Yukimura geleng-geleng lagi.

"Kalo Mitsunyari?"

Yukimura nunjuk kolong bangku teras, ternyata kucing berwana merah keoranyean itu sedang tidur pulas di bawah bangku teras.

"Kalo gitu aku ke dalem ya Yuk, mau nyari Mori."

Yukimura ngangguk-ngangguk, sedetik kemudian Yukimura pasang muka kek orang shock, dan membuat masiamune ketakutan, dan lari entah kemana.

"HUOO! MOTOCHIKA-DONO!" Yukimura berlari mengejar Motochika.

Motochika membalikkan badannya, melihat Yukimura sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan seperti seorang striker sepak bola yang marah karena kena kartu merah cuman gegara salah nyeleding orang, iya bukan nyeleding pemain tapi nyeleding penonton.

Kedua mata Motochika membulat, cepat-cepat Motochika memasuki kelas terdekat.

BLAM!

Bak dikejar oleh _debt collector_ , Motochika ngos-ngossan di tempat padahal doi ga lari tadi, cuman tingkah laku pacarnya si Naga picek yang aneh bikin jantung Motochika deg-deggan ga karuan.

PET

Tiba-tiba lampu yang ada di kelas mati mendadak. Membuat Motochika kaget setengah mati.

"Eh eh kenapa lampunya mati? Si ketos kumisan itu belum bayar tagihan listrik sekolah ya?" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang kelas satu persatu muncul api dari lilin merah yang kelihatannya seperti melayang, lilin itu mendekat ke arahnya. Wajah Motochika berubah menjadi pucet seketika.

Cklek

Lampu di kelas menyala kembali, mata Motochika bisa melihat jelas kalau lilin yang menyala itu adalah lilin ulang tahun yang tertancap di atas kue black forest yang dibawa oleh laki-laki berambut coklat pendek, Mori Motonari. Di belakang Mori ada teman-temannya.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Motochika Chosokabe."

Muka pucet Motochika menghilang begitu saja diganti dengan raut wajah senang. Motochika pun meniup lilin kue.

BRAK!

Yukimura yang baru sampe menggebrak pintu kelas yang tak berdosa itu.

"AKU TELAT YA?!" tanyanya dengan suara keras.

Orang-orang ada di dalam kelas mengangguk kompak.

"Jadi Mori-dono, dan Motochika-dono resmi pacaran?"

Mori menatap Yukimura datar. "Tidak mungkin itu akan terjadi Yukimura."

PLAK!

Mori menampar Motochika dengan kue black forest ditangannya. "Kuenya masih ada yang menempel…."

"Mori, kamu tidak bilang kalau kue itu bakal buat Motochika seorang bukan bagi-bagi buat kita."

"Masmun kamu mau mencobanya?" Mori memberikan alas kue kepada Masamune.

"Tenks Mor." Masamune berancang-ancang.

Masamune berlari menuju Motochika dengan cepat, daaan

PLAKK!

Masamune menampar Motochika dengan keras. Motochika masih berdiri tegak.

Brukh

Motochika terjatuh. Cuman Yukimura yang panik melihat Motochika yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Ayo kita, pulang." ajak Ieyasu pada teman-temannya.

"Ieyasu-dono, ini Motochika-dono bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja doi lagi seneng jadi biarin aja."

"Ayo-ayo pulang."

"Iya ayo pulang, kalau kita ketahuan sama ketos kumisan itu bisa-bisa kita yang disuruh bayar tagihan listrik, air sekolah." tambah Mitsunari.

Mereka pun pulang termasuk Yukimura -diseret sama Masamune- tapi Mori selaku pelaku penamparan tidak pulang, ia membersihkan wajah Motochika dari kue menggunakan tisu basah. Motochika bertanya pada Mori kenapa dia tidak ikut pulang bersama Ieyasu dan kawan-kawan. Mori menghiraukan pertanyaan Motochika, Mori tetap fokus membersihkan wajah Motochika. Setelah dirasa sudah bersih Mori membuang tisu basah yang penuh kue ke dalam tong sampah di luar sana.

"Mori," panggil Motochika.

"Ap-"

Chu

Motochika mencium bibir Mori singkat. "Terima kasih,"

"Hn."

"Ayo pulang."

Mori tak mengucapkan sepatah kata, Mori berjalan duluan keluar kelas meninggalkan Motochika dengan muka memerah.

 _"Mori kapan kamu ulang tahun?"_

 _"16 April, kalau kau?"_

 _"19 April, ternyata kita beda tiga hari."_

Motochika mengejar Mori. Motochika tersenyum.

 _"Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk kita berdua."_

END

Yak fic krosover kedua di SBSW :v ga nyangka endingnya jadi gini. Gajebo bet nih fic hhuahua, habede motchik semoga kamu tenang di alam sana ye :v

Makasih lho udah baca fic gajebo ini

 _See you next at x-over story~_


End file.
